Components which are mounted to a frame on a construction machine, such as a roading lamp assembly, typically experience substantial vibration during operation of the construction machine. The vibration incurred may damage or shorten the life of the roading lamp assembly especially since the roading lamp assembly is normally mounted directly to the frame in direct metal-to-metal contact. Therefore, various methods have been used to protect the roading lamp assembly from the vibration. One such method is the utilization of a rubber mount on the bolt stem. Unfortunately, the rubber mount on the bolt stem is generally not sufficient to protect the delicate internal apparatus within the roading lamp assembly since the rubber mount only has limited, positional vibration control. Additionally, a harness assembly which is necessary to conduct electrical energy to the internal apparatus of the roading lamp assembly has been run externally from the construction machine to the roading lamp assembly which increases the possibility of damage thereto.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems as set forth above.